Top Dog in the Making
by WentworthSupportGroup
Summary: Allie wakes up to a world without her lover. Revenge must be taken. Is she up to the task of eliminating The Freak? And has she really been told the full story?


Disbelief hit Allie when Maxine broke the news to her. It couldn't be true. They had their perfect night and all was good in the world. This can't be happening. It wasn't fair. They were supposed to have their happily crappy after. At least 10 years of togetherness.

Now 2 days after she had woken up Maxine came in and said that Bea was dead? No not possible. Bea wouldn't leave her. Bea said she would always protect her. Now she lay in a dreary hospital bed listening to a close friend give her the news that had the power to shatter her world. _This isn't protecting me damn it!_

 _"_ No, no, no, no, no" Allie yelled as she thrashed in the hospital bed. Bea is the strongest person she has ever known. How could this be possible? Seahorses stick together. This was not happening. "If this is some cruel joke it's not funny! Maxi just say it's a joke, please... Please!"

As Allie begged Maxine broke down. "I'm so sorry Hun, I'm so sorry." Seeing Allie's emotional state totally destroyed Maxine's last ounce of strength and they both sobbed in to each other's arms for what seemed like an eternity.

When Miss Miles came to collect Maxine they were still clinging to one another. Allie seemed to have run out of tears and was staring into the corner. Maxine started to worry when her goodbyes were met with silence. She worried that if Allie were left here long enough by herself she would shut down and possibly hurt herself.

Maxine made a point of catching up with Allie's nurse on the way out to let her know the blonde had gotten very bad new and needed extra care. She just hoped that the next time she saw the younger woman she would still be in one piece.

XxxxxxxXXxxxxxxXXxxxxxxXXxxxxxxX

To say that Allie was in shock would be an understatement. Bea Smith, the woman, the myth, the legend. The one that most women at Wentworth though was immortal. But most of all, the love of Allie's life. Was dead. Murdered. By The Freak.

Maybe it was a blessing that that she was stuck in this hospital bed rather then having access to the thing that took her love from her. Instead of being impulsive she can plan. Bea was all about plans. Her escape plan took months. When Bea told her about it she was amazed at the forethought that went into it.

Allie knows that she could never come up with something like that but she felt like she owed it to her fallen lover. So she decided to use her away to start to flesh out a plan. Bea deserved retribution and Allie knew that it was up to her to serve it.

XxxxxxxXXxxxxxxXXxxxxxxXXxxxxxxX

Maxine and the girls waited in H1 for Allie's arrival. All the girls had hounded Mr. Jackson until he told them when the younger woman was due back. Maxine hadn't been able to see her in the few days since they met last and she was afraid in what state she will come back home in.

Allie held her head high and back straight as she entered the compound. She knew all eyes would be on her and to pull off her plan she had to make sure everyone saw how strong she was. She passed through the halls, not looking anyone in the eye but observing all the women's reactions. Most seemed shocked. Either because she wasn't a blubbering mess or because of her new appearance.

She had to smirk a little at their reactions. It was exactly what she wanted, her plan going well so far. But the most expressive reactions came from her new family. Her H1 girls. Well Bea's girls really. They all were including herself. All the women gasped and rose from the table.

Maxine and Liz rushes over to her and start hugging and fussing, asking all the usual questions, "how are you?", "can I get you anything?", "what did the doctor say?"...

Before she could reply Boomer came bounding up to group. " Oi Blondie, well ex Blondie, what the fuck is up with that?"

Maxine stepped towards the larger woman trying to pat her shoulder, "Booms.."

"It's ok Maxi," Allie finally broke her silence while running her hair through her newly dyed locks. She turned to address the group, Doreen and Sonia still back near the table, "I needed something different guys, Be..Bea did my hair before and I just... I couldn't..." Allie wanted to stay strong but being so close to where she last saw Bea shattered her inside.

Liz tried to comfort her but Allie stepped away. She backed towards the former Top Dogs cell. "I'm ok guys. I just need some rest. This is gonna be mine now" Allie nods to the girls before shutting the door behind her.

XxxxxxxXXxxxxxxXXxxxxxxXXxxxxxxX


End file.
